The In Between and Forgotten
by Nienna Carnesir
Summary: Just the bits I left out in my PotC fan fic of Siren and Ragetti. There'll be three chapters I've just got to spruce them up. Mature for sexual content.
1. When the Mutiny Happened

When The Mutiny Happened

Ragetti pulled me down below decks, holding onto me firmly. I hadn't ever really noticed how strong he was, but now he held onto me as if his grip were of iron. "Ragetti! Let me go! They'll hurt Jack!" I kicked and wiggled. In all truth I could ever bring myself to hurt him, so I didn't land the cruel blow on his privates. I think he knew this, which is why he wasn't trying to block me from doing it.

"Yeh can't help," he said in a strained voice as I tried to wriggle out of his grip with my shoulders and he had to hold onto me tighter. "Damn it, stop yer wriggl'n!" I kicked a little more, then found the floor suddenly coming up to meet me. I had kicked out with my feet so much, while at the same time trying not to hurt Ragetti, that I accidentally tripped him. I felt him pull a little so that I wasn't the one to land first. His side hit the floor and I heard him grunt with pain as he made impact. His grip had loosened, but I still couldn't get out of it. I turned a little in his hold, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He nodded, not able to speak yet. I tried to push from him and he just pulled me closer. We went back to our wiggling fight until I just weakly pounded on his chest.

"Damn it Ragetti! Let me go!" I basically screamed at him. He shook his head, "No, you'll jus go get yerself hurt." He had my arms trapped between us so I didn't have much room to punch his chest with; otherwise I might have been able to knock the wind from him. I put my knees on the floor, either side of him and tried to pull away. We both got lifted from the floor and for a second I thought that maybe I could at least get to Jack, even if Ragetti had a hold of me.

Ragetti must have noticed this change in tactics because he pushed against the floor and flipped us. He pinned me down to the floor. I think that position was supposed to be used mainly for intimacy, because when he realized how we were placed against each other he blushed and mutter, "Bloody hell."

I stopped trying to wiggle from him and just rested my head against the floor, closing my eyes. "Please, 'Getti. You have to let me go." He put his cheek on mine, so his mouth was right next to my ear, "I can't. I love ya too much to let ya get yerself hurt." Those words made my heart stop. My throat tightened and I didn't know what to say. I put a hand against his face, turning him to look at me and let him see the utter joy and love in my eyes. His expression mirrored my own. He stroked my cheek and kissed the tip of my nose. I suddenly had a revelation of how to get Ragetti stunned enough, without causing him physical pain, and to let loose his hold on me enough for escape.

With both hands on either side of his face I pulled him close and kissed him. If I had been doing this without an emergency I probably would have fumbled and done something silly. However, I loved Ragetti and Jack needed my help. So, as the saying goes, I killed two birds with one stone. My kiss left Ragetti stunned, a goofy smile on his face, and I had the chance to run up the stairs and on deck. My legs were a little wobbly from the kiss, so I knew that Ragetti and I would be closer than ever, but I had to stay focused and deal with the situation on hand. I had to save Jack before those mutinous idiots did something stupid.


	2. Siren and 'Getti's first time together

The First Time With Ragetti

There were months in between the time they got rid of Jack and started to try and find the treasure that ended up to be their undoing. Then years before the curse of the treasure truly set in, but in that time I grew up a little more and started to only sleep in Ragetti's hammock. I asked him why he didn't try and make advances on me.

He shrugged, "You don't like that stuff. So I don't ask or try." I was playing with the tip of his collar, folding it and unfolding it.

"Did you want to do 'that stuff' 'Getti?"

He nodded and shrugged again, "But I won't cause you don't like it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I don't want these other ninnies to do that to me, doesn't necessarily mean I don't like it. You guys are protecting me from UN-wanted people. I'm not against the act itself if it's with someone I WANT to be with."

I kissed him, softly, on the lips. I think he would have wanted to make more of it but I backed off quickly so we could finish our conversation and not draw any attention to us.

"And 'Getti, just because I was raised as a servant in a whorehouse doesn't mean I'm against it. Is that all the stuff you thought I was thinking and feeling?"

He nodded, "Jus' made sense."

"Let's go."

Ragetti set me on my feet before attempting to get up, then followed me as we made our way to our little hiding room.

Ragetti held my hand as we made our way to the room. He kept asking me why we were going there. Once we got to the steps I turned to him, "Okay, 'Getti. I think you can assume why we're going here. Want to take a chance and say it? Then I can tell you if you're wrong." I stepped close to him and watched him fight his thoughts and confusion. "You said you don't NOT like being with someone if they are someone you want. But, does that mean you want me?" I nodded and reached up to place my hands on both sides of his face. "Mind being the only person I'm ever with, forever?" He grinned and shook his head. "I dun mind. I want that. Forever." He closed the space between us and kissed me softly, touching my cheeks with just his fingertips, making me drop my hands from his face.

My hair was pulled back, a strip of cloth making a ragged looking bow. He pulled it and let my hair fall around my shoulders, then pulled back to admire the way it shimmered in the dim candlelight. "Beautiful," he whispered. I couldn't stop the blush from creeping into my cheeks. That seemed to discourage him, "Why're you blush'n Siren?" I shook my head, hiding my face with my hands, "Cause! Only you can make me blush like this." He gently stroked my arms, not really touching me the same. I peeked up at him. "That's a good thing 'Getti. You make me feel good, as well as making me think things that make me blush."

Ragetti smiled and moved past me, down the stairs. He carried a light with him to the room, before stumbling back to me. "Now we can see," he said. I nodded and carefully followed him. I more or less made sure he didn't trip and fall rather than vise versa. I shut and locked the door, while Ragetti made sure the room was empty of any other human occupants. He had to kill a rat, but that was all.

"Those things give me the creeps," I said. He nodded; making a face and making me laugh. Then he jumped up on a barrel and reached forward, grabbing my hands. He then pulled me to him and kissed me softly, having to bend a little more to reach me. After a moment of in-depth kissing, I broke it and motioned for him to stay still.

"If you move you might fall," I said softly. He nodded. His cheeks were a little flushed, as well as some other parts of him reacting to our intimacy. I proved agile enough to use the barrel next to Ragetti's to push myself up and brace my knees on the barrel on either side of him. He grabbed my waist, eyes a little wide, to keep me from falling. I put my hands to his shoulders and made sure not to sit on anything important when I lowered myself onto his lap. After getting both of us situated, his pants undone to allow his other extremity room to 'breath', and my skirt hiked up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist for balance, we were able to resume kissing.

He stroked my back and then brought his hands to the front of me, gently massaging my breast and working little noises from me every once in a while. He stopped and pulled away, giving a little exasperated sigh of frustration. "Can't do an'th'n like this," he muttered. I wonder how many girls he's been with, I thought and then pushed it away to ask later as he suddenly stood up. He held my bottom with one hand and put another on the small of my back, pressing me firmly against him. I tightened my leg's grip on him, pressing his cock inevitably against my own lower regions. I think that's probably why my back ended up against the wall and him kissing me harder than he had ever before.

I had a moment of panic, an instinct of a man being so 'pushy' popping up to the surface. I push it back with a hard mental shove, knowing that Ragetti wouldn't hurt me like that man had hurt my childhood friend. I was right, because he sensed my brief discomfort and pulled away enough to look at me, but stayed close enough so that I was still held up securely. "You okay? You got all stiff." I almost laughed, but forced myself to just smile and nod my head. "I'm fine. Just went a little fast. I thought you were the one being stiff." I reached down to touch him. I had touched him before, curiosity getting the better of me. Though Ragetti had never really asked for it, I could tell he had wanted some sort of attention. Now, we were both getting something we'd been depriving ourselves.

He almost seemed to get harder when I touched him and I'd thought that he couldn't have gotten any harder. Apparently Ragetti had thought the same thing because his breathing changed and he got a little desperate look to his face. "I dun think I can stop, Siren," he said in a strained whisper. I shook my head, "Didn't ask you to did I?" He let out a big breath and pressed himself into me slowly. I think he made such slow progress because he was afraid he'd hurt me when he'd break my 'maiden head'. There wasn't really any big deal about it, a little pinch that made me flinch a little, but nothing more. Of course he didn't take it that way, almost going into a panic induced fit.

"Shoosh, I'm okay," I said and grabbed his face with both my hands, kissing him deeply. He slowly calmed as I kissed him, then calmed even more when I found a barrel next to us to brace against and put my hands on his rear to push him deeper into me. He broke the kiss and grabbed a barrel on the other side of us. I now had footholds as well as a back brace. "I apologize now if I scratch you," I said with a wicked smile. He just laughed and started to pull out of me at an angle. His length rubbed against a spot inside of me that made me make a noise I would never have thought I was capable of making. Once the head of him reached it he pushed in a little, then back, causing my back to arch. He rubbed and touched that spot with his head over and over. I covered my mouth to keep myself from shouting. That made him smile as wickedly as I had. "Found you," he whispered.

He continued with his tantalizing stroking game until I felt this slightly tight feeling start, a warm core to it making me curious. When the tightness finally released its hold on the warm feeling it racked my body with spasms of pleasure. I bit my hand to keep myself from screaming, not wanting the crew to hear. Ragetti waited, still hard inside of me while my body cooled down. "What," I panted, "was that?" Ragetti kissed my neck and nipped my ear, then whispered "Pleasurable orgasm," into my ear. I shivered at the feeling of his breath against my neck and in my ear. "Why didn't you react the same way?" He pulled back and shook his head, "Not there yet. But I figured I'd show you what it felt like first." I grinned, "Thanks. But I want that feeling for you too." He kissed me, then proceeded to push deeper inside me than before. I thought he might reach the very center of me when he stopped. "Why'd you stop?" He laughed, "Fer liv'n in a whorehouse you dun know much 'bout this." I shrugged, "Enlighten me, love." "There isn't any more room, you're full." I raised my eye brows, "Is there anymore of you?" He shook his head. "Then we're even, right?" That earned a chuckle. This is the most he's ever really said without stumbling over his words, I thought. Of course my silly lack of knowing absolutely nothing must be helping that, but he seems to be able to sort his thoughts a little better lately.

I stopped being able to think when he pulled out real quick and then slammed back into me. A bit of my muffled scream escaped but no one came down, at least not to my knowledge at the time. Little did I know that Pintel had seen us go down and was waiting at the steps to see if anything happened that he might have to stop. When he heard the part of my muffled scream he almost fell down the stairs in his haste to come to my rescue. However at that moment Ragetti had achieved a little rhythm of thrusts, causing me to moan in happier sounding tones. Ragetti even made noises, which surprised me.

I always thought that the people in the whorehouse were just acting, like the ladies were instructed to. Apparently, the men did love it so much that they made sounds.

Ragetti kept saying my name in small whispers. These new noises stopped Pintel from hammering on the door and also were the cause of the blush that turned even his ears red. He went quickly back up the stairs and closed the hatch, trying to help muffle the noises from anyone else's ears. I forced this out of him later, having heard his movements but unable to think on them properly, given the circumstances. Ragetti thrusting himself in and out of me was a plausible reason for distraction. I told Pintel this and for the first time since I'd met him, he was speechless.

As Ragetti worked that feeling back into me I could feel his own muscles tensing up a little in anticipation of his own moment. He was a little farther behind in reaction as I was and for a moment I was afraid I might go before he could finish.

Silly me.

I came, back arching, and biting my hand again to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt my insides contract around him as he thrust once more, bringing me again and letting loose his own orgasm. I dug my nails into his back through the second wave, my voice gone with the enormity of the pleasure and no longer needing my hand to keep anything from being yelled. I didn't know until later that my clawing him caused him to come a second time, so quickly after the first that I didn't realize it was more than one orgasm. His back didn't arch but hunched over me, his eyes squeezed shut as he buried his face against me. He held in his own screams, also having the sense not to bring attention to us, then blew out a huge breath just before his knees buckled. I had thought I was braced with the barrels, but along some point in all the thrusting and orgasms I had once again wrapped my legs around him. So as he fell I fell to, my back gaining a couple splinters from the wall. I couldn't feel them and later were easily pulled out.

Ragetti was still inside me and he was kissing me all over. "Thank you," he kept saying. I shook my head. "You did all the work, I should be thanking you." He laid back, inevitably pulling me with him so I could lay on his chest. Our legs didn't seem to want to work and sliding him out of me seemed like too much of a hassle.

"You din' have to do this, but ya did. Thas why I'm thank'n ya," he said after a bit. "Oh, well I wanted to. I told you that." He nodded, "Still." I nuzzled against his chest. "I love you Ragetti. So shut up about it already." He became very still then. His chest stopped moving as if he had held his breath. "You okay, 'Getti?" "You said 'I love you'." I nodded against his chest, too exhausted to move much more than that. "So? I love you. I thought you knew that." His arms encircled me and hugged me tightly. "Nev'r heard ya say it though." Damn it, I thought. "I'm sorry Ragetti. I thought I had. I must of just thought it and never actually said anything. I love you, more than anything." His chest made an odd movement, like he had taken in a little bit of air, almost like a hiccup. I moved then, to see his face, only to find tears. "Oh God, 'Getti! No. Don't cry."

I kissed the tears away and kissed him softly. He responded but the tears still flowed. "I love you too," he finally said. I tried to move up but realized he still had his arms around me and he was still inside me. He wasn't hard either and it felt, strange. I liked it, but it was different. I guess my body reacted and clenched that softness because his eyes got wide and he wasn't as soft as before. "Sorry," I mumbled and kissed him again. He rolled us, kissing me and saying, "I love you" over and over, like a chant. Finally he had gotten frustrated enough with the clothes, which I was still idly wondering if they'd survive after the night, that he removed them in a huff and tossed the bundle aside. He hadn't really seen me nude before, nor I him, so we stopped for a second in just a shocked moment. I blinked and was able to grab him and pull him back down to me, it wasn't long until he had worked us both up into another orgasm.

This time he collapsed on top of me. We lay like that for a while, listening to each other's breathing. "We need to do this more often. I think it helps you more than what I was doing before," I said. He laughed and nodded. I had worked him up thoroughly before, making him squirt little white stuff out with just my hands. I hadn't realized what I was doing, fascinated by it all. Ragetti had always blushed and told me, "should'na dun that". He had also kissed me and touched me before, but had never touched what lay between my legs. He would touch my ass or my thighs, but never that special spot. Now I knew that I might have given him a kind of release, but it wasn't the same as what we had just done.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to catch on to what you wanted to do. What you needed," I said. He propped up on one elbow, frowning, "No. I wanted to be wit ya. But I knew you di'n know nuth'n. So I could wait. You made it easier too," then he blushed and kissed me before laying back down on me, burying his face in my hair. He didn't weigh much more than I did, being as scrawny as he was. He might have had a bit more muscle on him than anyone could realize, but he was still thin, lanky and tall. Thankfully I'm only a little shorter than he is and just as strong, with much more curve and cushion to my body. He was able to lie on me just as comfortably as I did on him. "I'm not squish'n you?" He asked. I shook my head, drifting to sleep, unaware as to how close his thoughts matched my own. "Feels strange, wit ya on bottom," He mumbled before he rolled us and I was once again laying on him. It was familiar and made me float closer to sleep. "G'night 'Getti," I mumbled.

He kissed my forehead and hummed a soft tune to help me sleep more peacefully, as he always does. We both fell asleep, not realizing that Ragetti was still inside me until we woke up and found his morning reaction stiff. We pursued that, once more and despite my unspoken soreness. I didn't want to worry him. By the time we got up deck we were both grinning like fools.

Pintel smacked Ragetti upside the head, "Dun be keep'n 'er up all night again you nit!" I smacked Pintel, "Stop hitting him!" Then we all got into a bickering match that ended up with Ragetti and Pintel rolling around the deck with me trying to kick them enough times to get their attention. Finally I gave up on that and jumped in. Neither of them wanted to hurt me so they stopped, afraid a stray fist would connect with my face or something.

Before Barbosa could come up and holler at them, I ordered Pintel to his duties and set Ragetti to scrub the floors below decks, with me sitting near by him doing mundane chores no one else ever seemed to want or be capable of doing. "You two need to stop fighting," I muttered to him. He didn't say anything but stopped scrubbing to come over and kiss me. Then he went back to his work and neither of us said anything. Pintel finally came down and apologized, roughly, to Ragetti and me. We accepted and apologized back, with a firm kick to 'Getti's ass from me to get him saying it.

After that we continued with earlier trips to our little room, while Pintel made sure to 'look out' for us. Even after the curse, while he was out of the moon light and not really able to feel much, we'd still go hide in that room. I was pregnant by then, but didn't mind whenever he felt frisky. It was horrible to see him unable to react properly though. I remember one night, that he cried himself to sleep because he couldn't feel me. It got worse when he had a hard time feeling the baby through my belly as I got further along. Even Pintel and Bill got upset about that. They all wanted to feel the baby moving but couldn't properly. I felt terrible, but nowhere near the emotional agony they felt. I promised myself I'd make it up to them someday.


	3. Turtles, TiaDalma, leaving love behind

To Tia Dalma's, The Birth, The decision To Not Return

Swimming away from the Pearl after Bill was tied to a Cannon and pushed overboard.

I called on the nearest sea creature, which turned out to be a very old and very large sea turtle. It had been wondering around for the longest time and was beyond ancient. I didn't want to be rude and ask how old it was, so I neglected the subject as we talked on the way to the witch, Tia Dalma's, home. The same place Jack had taken me to before.

The turtle was the size of two small rowboats and turned out to be a girl. The images she sent me, as well as the noises that were 'turtle speak', depicted amusing and wonderful stories. She showed me places in the sea I had never known before. She also told me that the witch was gifted and could help me learn more of what I was, as well as what I was capable of. By the time we got close to the islands I found a lone white shark that was willing to take me to where I wanted to go, if I could give it food. I assured him I would and even sent images of where to find the creatures he could later feast upon. Or so he thought. I used that shark, whose heart was black, as the first of my payment to Tia. We weren't quite sure what to do with it, then decided to eat some of it and sell other parts. Biggest profit she made that year.

For some reason the turtle had grown to like me, especially fond of my eagerness to hear it's tales. So it said the next time I was at sea to visit her. I promised, just before I went into contractions. Tia laid me out on a bed in one of the back rooms. She was skilled with this sort of thing, telling me each step in detail so I myself could handle another labor if need be. It didn't last long and I had a high tolerance for pain. Soon enough a screaming gilled, scaled and finned baby emerged. Tia grinned, unmoved by the child's appearance even though I had been sure to put away my own fins and gills before going up to her. She had me hold the bloody and screaming babe while she cut the cord that attached the child and me.

"Where be the father?" Tia asked me as we cleaned the babe with soft wet cloths. "He's on The Pearl. They're cursed and mutinied poor Jack." She nodded, "You and he weren't prone to the mutiny." I shook my head, even though she hadn't phrased it as a question, and gently stroked the black and blonde tuffs of hair on my baby girl's head. She had slowly stopped crying and was sleeping in my arms. I could feel her in my mind and sent warm, soothing feelings to her. "The bond between you is strong. But yeh need to learn to be with the sea, if yer go'n to be a true member of the Mer-folk," Tia said nonchalantly as she cleaned up. I nodded, "I'll start when this one isn't so small." The witch grinned her black, inked, grin. "Then ye'll be stay'n here then?" I shook my head, "To tell the truth I don't know yet. As soon as she's a few weeks older I'll head out and see what's going on with The Pearl." Tia nodded, still grinning and left me with my babe.

"You're father and I were reading about the Greeks before this, maybe I should name you after one of those people. I know he'd like that," I said more to myself than the little thing in my arms. We had been reading about the Greeks in Troy, with Pintel, just after we finished a couple books about the Greek's Gods. One story he liked the most, was the story about Narcissus and Echo. She made echoes and Narcissus had made the flower that 'Getti found so pretty, the story being one of the saddest we'd read. "I'll name you Echo then," I said feeling as sad as that story had been, not able to be with the one I loved.

Just then she opened her eyes, showing that they were big and blue. Just like Ragetti and my eyes were. She felt confused, but I sent her soothing feelings and in as much as I could to an infant, sent her name to her through the bond made by our mer-folk side. She liked it and fell back asleep. As she got older and was able to go for a little while without needing to feed, I left her in the care of Tia, making sure to pay only half of what I knew she'd love. I had found a live clam with the largest pearl of the strangest color. It wasn't a black pearl, like the one Ragetti and Pintel had given me. It was pink and shone in a million different tones. Tia loved it, but I kept it for the time, since she would be taking care of my child. The clam didn't mind me taking it with me, as I drifted through the canals that lead me back to the sea. I found the ancient turtle again and listened to her stories as I searched for The Black Pearl. The sun was gone and the moon full, when I got there. We were stealthy enough to travel deep underwater so that no one would see us coming, but I traveled to the bottom of the boat and used the water to push me up the backside and to the Captain's chamber windows.

When I dropped down on the floor, soaked, Barbosa could do nothing but stare at me. "Don't say anything yet," I whispered and locked the doors. "The child?" He finally asked. I eyed the monkey perched on a lamp near us. "Born still. I think it was because I kept going back and forth between full human and half fish. I guess half a mermaid isn't enough to have a child." I knew I would have to tell him this, knew what he would need to break the curse and not willing to put my child through having to see her family the way they were. I moved back to the door and peeked through the keyhole. I saw Ragetti and Pintel's skeleton forms scrubbing the deck not too far off.

"They miss you," Barbosa said and patted my shoulder. I glared at him, "I'm still angry for what you did to Bill, Captain." I said the last with mocking sarcasm. He shrugged, "I had to do someth'n lass. I couln't let the maggot go on and make the crew feel bad." That threw me a little, "Oh? You started the whole thing didn't you?" He looked like he wanted to kick himself for letting that slip to me. "I'm sorry lass," was all he could say. "Don't tell Pintel and Ragetti I was here. I want to break the news to them myself, but I need time. I just wanted to make sure you all were still afloat." I stalked back to the window I had entered from and jumped out, without saying another word to the bastard. I knew now he had done it from jealousy and that his twisted sense of love for me would keep his silence for me.

I dove deep into the waters. The turtle worried at the angry waves I was sending out. I soothed her and myself as best as I could. "I just want to get back to my baby please." The turtle turned and hesitated, sending images of another turtle not unlike herself but male. She was asking about my 'mate'. I let my sorrow slip out a little, "Nothing we can do about him. Just have to wait until he finds us again." The distinct feeling I got from her was actually more translatable into a human sentence. "The sea will tell." That's what she told me and then headed back to Tia Dalma's home, my new home. To where Ragetti's and my child waited for me. I could feel her from even this far away and sent happy, soothing feelings to her. She started to fall asleep again and I could feel, through Echo, Tia laying her on the bed with the pillows around her to keep her from falling off. We made a pit stop and found a few beautiful trinkets in sunken ships, for later payments to Tia for housing us. The turtle used the last years of it's life teaching me how to teach Echo, then one day she disappear. I think she might have died, finally too old to continue. It was still heart breaking to not be able to say goodbye.


End file.
